bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Caboose
One of the stupider Cybernation soldiers, Caboose is Michael James Allen's Rounder-Class suit. As said before, he is a complete moron that only seems to be there for comic relief, but when needed he can cause some serious pain... provided a butterfly doesn't distract him. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer 'Attack: '''88/100 '''Defense: '''81/100 '''Speed: '''84/100 '''Energy: '''85/100 Suit Features * '''Rage Augmenter: '''Despite his idiocy, Caboose can do some damage while angry, though his methods are questionable. What makes him angry is Red Bull, Spiky Kittens, and Pizza. His Rage Augmenter rapidly increases the Testosterone in his blood and turns him into Idiot Hulk. However, once he's done, Caboose returns to his normal state, flushing the Testosterone by vomiting on the ground. When first activating the feature, he spouted out his famous "My name is Michael J. Caboose. And I... Hate... TAXES!" quote, to which a generic soldier replied "It's Rogues, You Idiot!" * '''Onboard Shield: '''Considering how careless Caboose is, his suit is equipped with a shield that can tank minor hits and defend against medium hits. However, like Paladin's shield, hits that are too strong or too much in number require the shield to recharge. Personality Caboose seems to act very childish as his understanding of the world and actions are often wrong, and shows a great amount of curiosity. He often tries to impress others in order to gain their respect, although it often backfires in some way. He has been known to get mad at things that would normally not tick off the average soldier, like the lack of alignment on bricks and how cramped certain vehicles can be, and this has been a problem for many commanders in charge of him. Origins TBA Power Move Caboose's Power Move is Texas Smash. Caboose thinks about something that infuriates him greatly, and activates his Rage Augmenter. This heightens his overall strength and he becomes a force of nature, destroying those who oppose him. In the final stretch, Caboose jumps high up before slamming the ground, creating a mini-earthquake powerful enough to overcome Vibrotech shakes. However, he looses most forms of sanity once his rage is finished and becomes way more idiotic before regaining sense. Low Power State No known differences, except for the LEDs shutting down. Advantages and Disadvantages Caboose, while not too smart, is smart enough to know the dangers of a Bruiser and a Speedster. His balanced status prevents him from dealing heavy hits, and also restricts his speed. Story Chapter 1: Bot at Arms Caboose stood over the Blue Base's workbench, welding some pieces of metal together. "If I just put the thing in the thing, I can make this arm work." The soldier consulted a rather hastily (and badly created) blueprint as he crafted what appeared to be some sort of Prosthetic arm. Quotes * ''"Tucker did it." * "Why are there 6 pedals if there are only 4 directions?" * "I like me." * "Tucker, That was mean." * "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I... HATE... BABIES!" -''One of his Enraged quotes * ''"Someone put a wall in my way." * "SPEAK NOW! OR FOREVER SUFFER IN SILENCE! For Liberty, and Justice for All! The End." -''Caboose's College Yearbook Quote, crafted rather hastily from some Cybernation poster and a book. * ''"I will eat your unhappiness" * "De de dededede. De de dedede. I just stepped in some gun, gotta find some peanut butter." * ''"You never hide cookies from me. Even the Raisin Cookies. I will always find them. Nom." '' Trivia * Caboose was based off a character of the same name in the web series Red vs Blue. * He has a really slow train of thought, which is why his code name is Caboose * He has the comical version of OCD, the one referenced in memes. * Caboose's quote is a reference to a RVB episode. * Caboose has a fair share of dumb, but here are times where he is even more idiotic than normal. ** He once loaded his rifle with crayons. ** Caboose spelled his name as Caboss ** Once, he tried to feed a bear. He was fortunately saved from a gruesome visit to the hospital ** He once tried to wave a red flag at Bull-Horns, thinking he was a real bull. ** Tried to fight Gaia. To many's surprise, this actually worked. * Over the course of the War, Caboose has attacked both Rogues and Deviant Cybernation Soldiers. However, his idea of deviant is non-allied and mercenary-like, which has caused him to attack people like Atlas and Zero-Point, often failing. * Caboose's favorite food is Quiche. This references the french phrase, Tu un Quiche, which means You are Stupid. To be a Quiche is to be moronic and unintelligent. * Despite being so dumb, he has a degree in weaponry engineering. ** In fact, Caboose's second code name is Gun-Smith, due to his knack for weaponry. *** The reason why may be because he is a Kinesthetic Learner, learning better when he does something rather than when it is explained to him. The fact that the Cybernation loves to lecture may be a reason why he is so dumb and clueless about everything except battle. Then again, he never received an education. * He has named numerous vehicles. An Aerial Bomber named Air Raid, a Tank name Brawl, and an Armored Car named Bob. * Caboose tends to break the 4th wall a lot, and even tries to shoot the third person perspective of Bladeshift's story. Most put this off as him trying to shoot a fly. * Caboose has a slight lisp. * Caboose is actually the leader of the S.G.P.M. Squad. While you'd think the group would be doomed to fail this isn't the case. He's actually a good leader, but his stupidity is what makes others not take him seriously. As a result the Second In Command is Blitz. ** Caboose is also in the RVB squad, due to his battle skills being clunky and mostly involving running at the first moving thing. * He doesn't pay attention very well, hinting to his ADHD condition. Category:Work In Progress Category:Cybernation Category:RVB Category:Rounder